


Secret Rooftop

by classicalheroes



Category: Broadway RPF, Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24041335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/classicalheroes/pseuds/classicalheroes
Summary: Elmer has to venture farther and farther into Manhattan to sell. eventually, he finds himself on Brooklyn's turf. Spot needs to make sure he stays far away by doing whatever is necessary.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/Elmer (Newsies)
Kudos: 4





	Secret Rooftop

I Am An Idiot.

Well, kind of. I guess I can read and write, and do basic math, a lot more than the other boys. But I make worse and worse decisions every day. 

This morning, I was one of the last to pick up my papes. Which wouldn't normally be a problem, but recently more and more kids have been selling. I have to get closer and closer to Brooklyn to actually make anything.

"Where you sellin' today, Elmer?"

I was compleatly zoned out I guess, I turn and see Albert, Race behind him finishing a sale. They're selling together on their regular corner. people actually respect thier spots.

"Ah, um, goin' south a ways. Just trying to find a new good sellin' spot" 

"Careful not to go too far babe" 

I hate when Racer calls me that. 

"Hard not to", my hand reaches up and scratches my neck "So many new kids selling 'round here, there isn't an empty corner for miles"

"Still," Albert speaks up "You don't need those Brooklyn boys seein' you close to their turf"

"Albies right, for once" juts Race. Albert punches his arm, "At least take someone with you." 

Silence fell over the boys. Even though it had been nearly a full year since the strike, My family still isn't well enough off, and Brooklyn still wanted nothing to do with the other Boroughs.

The pair looks at me. I know they're right, but it's nearly 8 and I haven't sold anything.

"I'll try and find someone on the way" I sigh. relief falls over the boys

I turn and start on my way, and Racer yells "Stay safe, gorgeous"

I hate them  
_____

I am not where I'm supposed to be, thats for sure. I never found a decent spot in Manhattan, so I bit my tongue and went across the bridge to Brooklyn. I wasn't too far in just a block or two, so I went about my day, selling as much as I can.

Soon, day turned to dusk. Hours passed as my bag got lighter. The sky was turning orange and I had one last pape to get rid of.

Suddenly, someone grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me into an ally near the corner. They slammed me into the brick wall and all the air escaped my chest

a deep voice boomed

"What the hell are you doing here"

Spot Conlon.


End file.
